Andromeda
by Cygnus Anay Vulpecula Casiopeia Andromeda Cristal Dark Phoenix Kinomoto Black
Summary: El amor es una red dificil de evitar, pero si juegas con ella te puede ir muy mal, parejas: dracoXandromeda, harryXandromeda..., porfa leanlo
1. Fan Fict de Andrómedacap 1 y 2

**Fan Fict de Andrómeda**

Introducción

Era una calurosa tarde de verano, una joven se estada bronceando, pero en su mente solo cabía la idea de volver al colegio, a pesar que le agradaban las clases no se llevada bien con sus compañeras de casa, porque su padre era muggle, a pesar de haber sido criada por magos; pues pertenecía a la mejor casa de todo Hogwarts, _**Slytherin.**_

Pero se llevada bien con sus compañeros, porque su aspecto era de alguien sacado de el mejor sueño; era blanca, paresia un ángel, sus cabellos plateados como la luna (de hay su primer nombre) poseía un olor a rosas, cuando quería atraer a quien quisiera, porque poseía una familia (por parte de su madre) de criaturas mágicas, además de ser animaga y Metamorfomaga pero ya pasado mañana tenia que ir a King Cross.

Capitulo1º La llegada

Ya en el expreso, ella llego a tiempo, traía una capa negra y al encontrar un lugar vació se descubrió la cabeza y solo esperada a que ya se hubiera transcurrido un tramo del camino para preguntarle cual era la contraseña a Draco, cosa que le hizo ponerse a meditar la forma en que lo ida a convencer cuando entro su amiga Luna, una vez que entro Andrómeda le pregunto:

-¿como estuvieron tus vacaciones?

-pues fui a suecia…

-para casar un snorkack de cuernos arrugados, ya Ginny me contó eso (en un tono aburrido, pero después en tono de emoción) ¿pero como les fue?

-pues nos fue…

-Harry, Ron, Hermione aquí hay lugar¿a menos que les moleste? (dijo Ginny)

-No (contestaron, pero Andrómeda se cubrió la cabeza antes que entrara Harry capa negra que la cubría por completo)

-hola luna y… (Saludo Harry pero antes que terminara Andrómeda contesta con un tono místico y maduro)

-Luna Andrómeda estoy en 3º, tu debes ser Potter, sino me equivoco estas es en Gryffindor el año pasado perdiste a alguien a quien tenias un gran aprecio, sino me equivoco es Sirius Black, tu padrino(cuyo comentario le molesto pues pensó que Ginny se lo había contado, pero su siguiente comentario lo dejo desconcentrado), pero eso no es todo uno profecía fue la causa de esta muere y a de tus padres y… dalla tu vida podrá ser muchas cosas menos aburrida, pero si me dejas (tomándole la mano) leerte tu palmo podría…

-mejor no (retirando su palma, lo que molesto a Andrómeda)

-valla que eres necio en ocultarlo pero como sea tengo mejores cosas que predecir un homicidio (diciendo esto con un tono místico y maduro pero muy fríamente y poniendo énfasis en "homicidio" Hermione tan solo les dijo algo a Harry y a Ron y estos afirmaron)

Después de decir esto tomo un libro se puso a hojearla con gran gala, cuando Harry pudo leer el nombré del libro se quedo sorprendido

-ese libro es de magia oscura

-si es que en mi opinión se puede remediar un mal mejor si lo conoces desde raíz (contesto Andrómeda con un tono místico, maduro y seguro, luego voltio hacia fuera y agrego) tengo que ir a buscar a alguien.

Pero cuando ida saliendo encontró a Draco, esta solo cerró la puerta tras ella y le dijo a Malfoy:

-¿Draco me podías decir (descubriéndose la cara y dejando su larga cabellera al descubierto y usando su capacidad heredada por su pariente vela) si conoces cual es la contraseña? (con un tono místico pero dulce)

-si, es basilisco

-gracias Malfroy (diciéndolo en un tono místico pero duro, después se vuelve a cubrir la cara y volvió a entrar entra)

En cuando entro metió el libro de magia negra y saco el último ejemplar de _El Quisquillos _el cual se puso a leer con gran gala y elegancia pero el cubrirse completamente de tal modo le dada un aspecto de dementor, cosa que a Harry no le agradada, se notada porque ni la volteada a mirar cosa de la que Andrómeda se percato pero no le dio importancia, pero al volver a ver el camino se notada que faltada mucho y a ella no le interesada mucho las noticias solo le gustada cosas un poco extravagantes

-tu tiene un patronus en forma de ciervo (comento Andrómeda con un tono místico, mas por la costumbre que para decir que era adivina

-otra ves (dijo Hermione molesta)

-¿otra ves que? yo solo quería saber si avían dicho la verdad

-si, pues te dijeron la verdad (pero la voltio a ver poco solo estada viendo a sus amigos).

En ese momento ella prefirió volver a su lectura de "pociones y hechizos ocultos de Egipto, los hechizos mas poderosos de la magia negra" y a concentrares en los hechizos que este contenía, en eso y en hacer hablar a Harry y se concentro a tal punto que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban en el colegio

Capitulo 2º Un plan de conquista

Ya en el colegio fue de inmediato su sala común, a hacer un par de hechizos pues la mejor forma que se le ocurría para hablar con harry era en un salón u otro sitio donde pudieran hablar pues así no la vería mucha gente cosa que ella siempre editada incluso en las comidas, pero en la sala común de slytherin mejor prefirió pedirle ayuda a Ginni, por lo que se transformo en un gata y se fue a esperar a que alguien de Gryffindor para poder saber cual era la clave de esa sala y poder entrar aunque fuera como gata y así poder pedirle ayuda a su amiga, aunque cuando llegaron ya había pasado bastante tiempo

-fénix (dijo alguien)

En ese momento se abrió el retrato y ella pudo entrar y espero un tardo pues no lograda encontrar a Ginni, cuando la encontró la siguió hasta su cuarto y espero a que el resto de las compañeras de Ginni se durmieran, cuando esto paso despertó a Ginni aunque a regañadientes acepto acompañarla abajo y una des allí le dijo el problema y su posadle solución, y decidieron que el mejor momento para eso seria después de la hora de cenar, solo habría que hallar una buena excusa, para llevarlo al salón al que pensaron que seria el mejor, ya en el desayuno se entero que sus 2 ultimas eran adivinación/aritmancia y defensa contra las artes oscuras/historia de la magia y Harry tenia clase doble de poción por lo que pensó que seria muy fácil condenses a Snape que le disculpara la falta, para eso cuando salio Harry del comedor y se dirigía para el aula de poción Andrómeda (con su típica capa)lo intercepta y le dice:

-Harry necesito hablar contigo a solas, es algo muy importante.

-bueno, tal ves…

-Harry no puedes tienes que ir a pociones. (Le recuerda Hermione)

-no me digas que tienes tantas ganas de asistir, te aseguro que no te quito mucho tiempo además te puedo excusar por el retardo (le dijo Andrómeda, con un tono sereno)

-si (contesto Harry pensativo, pero contesto emocionado) y una falta

-también.

Y después de dicho esto lo llevo por el camino que llevaba a la casa de slytherin pero se detuvieron en un salón antes al entrar vieron que estada vacío.

-Harry, me he preguntado porque te portas tan frió conmigo (quitándose su paca completamente y desplegando todo su encanto, y dejando ver que traía un vestido corto, con falda tableada y la parte superior era completamente lisa u todo el vestido era color crema con un cinto verde )

-bueno es que… (Pero no termina de decir lo Harry pues Andrómeda le da un beso por el que tarda en reaccionar).

Cada momento que pasaba se volvía más apasionado el beso, pero en ese momento alguien les habla.

-espero no molestarlos¿pero no deberían estar en clases? (les dice alguien que Andrómeda casi puede asegurar que es el maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras).

-profesor Lupin (dijo Harry, aunque Andrómeda no lograda salir de su asombro y casi no podía aguantar las ganas de preguntar quien era ese señor)

-perdón, pero, no es por molestar, pero, no quiero que quiero ofenderlo (decía Andrómeda, pero al ver que ya se empezaban a impacientar) ¿Quién es usted? (dirigiéndose a Lupin)

-en la bienvenida el Profesor Dumbledore lo dijo (contesto Harry)

-si¿por cierto te refieres a la que yo no asistí?

-bueno (solo suspiro muy profundo) soy Lupin y est…

-¿se llama o se apeada Lupin?

-me apeado, aunque…

-¿y como se llama?

-Remus…

- ¿y tiene otro nombré?

- si, aunque…

- ¿y cual es?

- John y soy profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras (después de que dijo esto Lupin dieron el timbre y agrego) bueno mejor váyanse a sus clases

-como sea, Harry toma esto y dáselo a Snape (dijo Andrómeda)

-bueno, ya me voy. (Contesto Harry).

-supongo que me tengo que retirar (dijo Andrómeda antes que Lupin le hubiera dicho algo ya se había llevado su capa y su mochila).

Cuando ya se había alejado un poco, se puso su capa y salio apresurada al salón de defensa contra las artes oscuras y como era lógico llego antes y se sentó en la mesa mas alejada y tomo una postura elegante y madura y rogaba que no se diera cuenta que era ella, la misma que había descubierto pinteándose una clase.

Cuando entro el profesor trato de actuar como si nada pero cometió un error pues saco al azar el libro "pociones y hechizos ocultos de Egipto, los hechizos mas poderosos de la magia negra", cosa de la que no se percato en el momento adecuado, pues se dio cuenta de esto antes Lupin.

-por lo que veo todavía hay algunas personas que no entienden el objetivo de esta asignatura (dijo Lupin como un comentario al ver el libro, pero Andrómeda no se percato que mirada directamente al libro y ella no le dio importancia).

Lupin siguió con la clase que Andrómeda atendió solo superficialmente por la preocuparon, cuando la clase termino Andrómeda se disponía a irse cuando la llamo el profesor

-señorita, podía hacerme el favor de quedarse un momento le tengo que decir algo

-bueno (contesto Andrómeda con un porte elegante, maduro y místico pero aterrada a que la descubriera)

-bueno creo que en clase no entendió mi indirecta sobre su libro señorita… (Dijo con un tono un tanto molesto).

- Fénix Lee y no Remus (le dice Andrómeda sin darle importancia)

-¿de donde sabes mi nombre?

-de…, bueno… (Y ve el reloj y se percata que ya era muy noche) me tengo que ir i saliendo sin decir nada mas se da a su sala común sin prestarle atención a su Prof.


	2. Fan Fict de Andrómedacap 3 y 4

Se que no espere mucho pero ya estada ansiosa de subir este capitulo, porque es donde se produce en si el embrollo, por lo que desde aquí da a hacer mas centrado.

Sigo pidiendo Reviews.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Andrómeda**

CAPITULO 3

Después de la escenita que hizo en D. C. A. O. decidió ir a caminar por los alrededores del bosque donde dio una sombra pero no le dio importancia, siguió vagando editando que la vieran pero cuando anocheció decidió ir directo a su dormitorio, sin que la notaran, porque ya se suponía que estuviera hay desde hace mucho. Al llegar a su casa común como no había nadie o eso pensada, se quito capa y se quedo observando el fuego en la chimenea, en ese momento alguien la abrasa le dice en susurro "te queda bien el vestido" y al voltear.

Se da cuenta que es Draco, pero esta no le puedo decir nada pues antes de esto Malfroy la beso tiernamente, beso que ella no sabia si responder o no pero al poco rato ya se había vuelto un tanto mas atrevido, pues Draco la acariciada como se nunca hubiese imaginado y quisiera sentir todo lo que en ella tenia, a pesar de actuar así prácticamente desde el principio, en ese momento también estada acariciando la parte inferior del torso y ella ya había aceptado el beso aunque tardo un poco o mas bien mucho, pero cuando Draco le ida a abrir el ziper.

-¡¡¡NO! (Lanzando a Draco para atrás), no puedo, yo…., yo (se notada en su tono de una profunda confusión pero después de esto regreso a su tono místico normal), buenas noches Malfroy.

Después de dicho esto se fue a su dormitorio pero no a dormir sino por algo que en la mañana había residido en el correo, una capa invisible y fue a darse una ducha y luego a el dormitorio de Harry, tomo la capa invisible de este ultimo una des ahí lo despertó.

-Harry despierta.

-que pasa (dijo el sin darle importancia al hecho de que eran la 1 de la mañana).

-toma ponte la capa tengo que decirte algo importante en privado (en un tono místico pero severo y de alguien de gran apuro).

-bueno, si tanto insistes (aunque lo decía casi dormido).

Se puso la capa invisible y Andrómeda tomo el mapa del merodeador.

-esto como se usa (dijo Andrómeda con un tono místico con un poco de curiosidad).

-¿de donde conoces el mapa?

-es obvio del mismo sitio que la capa, de un gatico, pero ahí que apurarnos pues hay que salir con cautela te lo explicare en ese lugar (todo con un tono místico)

Ya afuera Andrómeda lo condujo hasta el mismo salón que la des pasada, al entrar cerró la puerta, al ver la cara de Harry le dijo:

-para editar alguno problema, lo mejor será quitarnos las capas (con un tono místico)

Al quitársela Andrómeda abraso a Harry por el cuello y recargo su cabeza en un hombro, pero Harry no hizo nada hasta que esta empezó a besarlo, luego la tomo de la cintura y se estudiaros besando buen rato hasta que alguien toco la puerta, y después entra Pansy y los ve abrasados (pero en ese momento estaban recargados en la parte exacta de donde entro el as de luz y Harry le estada dando la espalda a Pansy.

-así que aquí estas, bien acompañadita de… (Dijo Pansy con un tono muy superior, pero cuando Harry voltio dijo con tono de burla)¡Dalla esto lo debe de saber Draco! (saliendo de inmediato del salón)

-OH no, ya démonos, estoy segura que Malfroy nos da a meter en líos si nos quedamos aquí (con un tono de preocupación)

Después de dicho esto ambos tomaron sus capas y se fueron a sus salas comunes, pero lo único que pasada por la mente de Andrómeda era la preocupación de que no descubrieran a Harry por su culpa.

Pero al llegar para su sorpresa tan sólo encontró a Malfroy era el único en la sala común, pero se veía mas centrado en sus pensamientos o en la algo que había en la chimenea, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta este tenia su capa por lo que imagino que la estada pensando decir que le "informaría" a Snape que ella y/o Harry estaban fuera de sus salas comunes demasiado temprano pero cuando se percato de su presencia tan solo se paro, reacción por la que Andrómeda dio un paso pequeño hacia atrás, luego camino hacia ella, cosa por lo que Andrómeda dio otro pequeño paso hacia atrás, después Draco la abraso fuertemente y la beso en la mejilla y luego solo le dijo un tierno "te amo" y se fue muy triste cosa que dejo muy desconcentrada a Andrómeda por un tiempo e incluso pensó en no llamar la atención cosa que por sus antepasados era un tanto dificil incluso mas que con la capa pero cuando si hubiera preferido nunca haber tomado esta decisión fue en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras pues ya la detectaron por la pinta de la semana pasada , y por su intento de que hizo con el libro menos correcto en esa clase aunque ella aun no había detectado el ultimo hasta que Lupin le dijo que debía decirle algo sobre el libro de la des pasada cosa que no le halló nada de malo

-sabes para que se imparte esta asignatura (dijo un tanto molesto Lupin)

-claro, para defendernos de las artes oscuras (dijo Andrómeda)

-si, por lo tanto las artes oscuras son malas (dijo con tono de obviedad Lupin)

-según (dijo Andrómeda)

-¿según que? (dijo un tanto molesto Lupin)

-la ocasión y el uso pues como la ley del bien y el mal; de la luz y las sombras, una depende de la otra pues sin una no existiría la otra, es un equilibrio delicado y perfecto

-así que una ley, por cierto ¿de donde sacaste esa idea? (dijo Lupin)

-de china (dijo Andrómeda)

-bueno, por sino te as enterado estamos en Inglaterra y no en china (dijo Lupin)

-eso ya lo sabia pero la ideología de los de aquí es errada unos den la magia negra como algo malo y los otros como algo de destrucción cosa que según mi punto de vista es incorrecto porque algo así debería de se disto por diferentes puntos de vista pero ya me tengo que ir pues tengo mucho que hacer (dijo Andrómeda)

-bueno (contesto Lupin)

Al llegar a la sala común encontró a Draco frente al fuego con algo en la mano y por curiosidad fue a ver que era y al acercarse se dio cuenta de que era un lonche

-hola Draco, como estas

-bien, toma te lo traje porque me imagine que tendrías hambre

-gracias (dijo Andrómeda tomándolo y sentándose recargada en un lado de el sillón y se puso a comer y lo hizo rápido al terminar de comer dijo) gracias

-no hay de que (sentándose cerca de ella y adosándola) te quiero mucho (acariciándole la cara) mucho

Después de decir eso la beso en la doca y se puso a acariciarle la cadera, poco a poco Andrómeda fue olvidando todo, pues se siguieron desando hasta que Draco que había estado acariciándole la cintura empezó a acariciarle la parte de la pierna que se encuentra debajo de la falda en ese momento ella lo empujo y lo dijo que ya tenia que irse a dormir cosa que hizo pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en una cosa seguiría con Harry o mejor con Draco

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Capitulo 4

Apenas habían pasado pocas semanas después de su problema de indecisión había experimentado y en ese tiempo se había unido a la ED(ya sabían de que casa era), su relación con los chicos había empeorado las cosas pues en ese momento Draco las cosas iban volverse mas pesadas para ella pues desde que se le declaro siempre quería saber donde estada porque que supo que Andrómeda y Harry estaban juntos y solos en un salón cosa muy inconveniente pues seguían asiendo lo mismo pero en un lugar diferente, de hay en adelante era su único problema pues en clases a pesar de tener el Horario un "poco" saturado no los tenia y hacía todo lo que quería a la primera y sin rodeos cosa que le gustaría hacer con el problema que tenia entre manos pues en ese momento ya había cautivado el corazón de Harry y no quería herirlo pero tampoco quería hacerle daño a Draco, pero en ese momento ella tan solo pensada en el primero, Harry, pues se encontrada con el, solo ellos debajo un gran cielo estrellado y lo mas importante para ellos era el rocé de sus labios, cosa que hubiera durado mas si no fuero que Andrómeda escucho pasos hacia ellos y prefirieron esconderse, pero no dieron nada par lo que Harry se paro aun cuadro Andrómeda le dijo que mejor no se moviera porque tenia un presentimiento y descubrieron que estada bien fundada, pues recordó que Ginni le dijo que después de que Harry fue casi descubierto en los pasillos después de ir con ella por Snape pero Lupin lo saldo a costo de la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador pues se dio cuento o mas bien dicho le contó un pajarito ( a Snape) le había contado que algunas personas se estaban saliendo de su sala común pero hasta esa fecha nunca la descubrieron a ella, porque después de inspección al mapa del merodeador hizo unos arreglos a su capa para que mientras la trajinera puesta no se viera en este mapa.

-dalla así que eran ustedes… ¿donde esta?

-¿Dónde esta quien? (Digo Andrómeda a espaldas de Lupin, cosa que hizo que volteara asustado hacia atrás)

-¿como hiciste eso?

-¿hacer que?

-pues…

-¡adiós! (dijo Andrómeda antes que Lupin pudiera terminado y se fue corriendo)

Al llegar a su sala común estada Draco esperándole

-¿donde estadas?

-Salí a caminar (dijo Andrómeda con su típico tono místico, pero tranquilo), ¿tu que haces despierto?

-esperándote (lo dijo mientras la abrazaba, con mucho fuerza)

Después de un rato la soltó y la beso con una gran tranquilidad, luego se dolido poco a poco mas pasional, ella solo se dejo llevar hasta que le empezó a quitar la ropa, pero ella reacciono arrogándolo hacia el suelo.

-tengo que ir a dormir (lo dijo son un tono místico vació)

Después de despertarse de su corto sueño decidió hacer su tarea atrasada un la sala común de Gryffindor, llego y no había nadie y decidió ir a ver si estaba Harry que todavía estado dormido pues era muy temprano y sábado, lo despertó y lo convenció de que fuera abajo una ves abajo se pusieron a charlar y ella a hacer su tarea de adivinación

-estas en adivinación (dijo Harry entre risas)

-si, es una materia fascinante,…me gustaría decir lo mismo de la maestra, ¡yo se mas que ella! (dijo Andrómeda con un tono tranquilo, pero hizo reír aun mas a Harry)

Harry solo dejo de reír cuando vio que saco otro libro y guardada adivinación

-¿ya terminaste todos tus deberes? (le pregunto Andrómeda)

-no

-tráetelos (el ver que se le quedaba viendo con flojera agrego) a mal paso darle prisa

Al final Harry acepto pero solo había terminado la mitad el de transformaciones cuando Andrómeda ya lo había terminando de hacer las suyas.

-tienes tarea de pociones

-si, es sobre…

-de que libro lo das a sacar (Harry le paso el libro con una cara de duda) es esta hoja, (enseñándole la que había disto a Hermione en la biblioteca, el dijo que si con la cabeza pero antes de que contestara con palabras añadió) es un resumen (consiguiendo la misma respuesta, solo que esta vez se puso a escribir el titulo y a escribir algo con rapidez abecés consultando el libro)

-¿que haces? (pregunto Harry dijo Harry con sorpresa)

-tu tarea, no es lógico, ¿te molesta?

-no, solo me sorprende

Después de esto Andrómeda solo le sonrió y siguió con el resumen el cual por no conocer el límite se paso por mucho, pero ya cuando bajaron Hermione y Ron 30 minutos después solo que daba inconclusa el de transformaciones que hacia Harry y Andrómeda hacia un dibujo referente al trabajo anterior, que terminaron al mismo tiempo

-porque no salimos a bar un paseo

-claro (contestaron Harry, Hermione y Ron).

Después de caminar vio a la ultima persona que le hubiera gustado en esas circunstancias, Draco, al tratar de evitarlo este se percato de quien era acompañada ella pero no le dijo nada, solo los dio con una cólera desmoderada y se quedo en el mismo sitio que lo había visto, el resto del día fue mas tranquilo, solo estuvieron hablando de quidditch, ella fingió estar interesada pero la verdad lo que atrajera a mucha gente no le gustada a ella, aunque por lo menos sabia que el siguiente día tenia que permanecer lejos. Al llegar a la sala común de su casa encontró a Draco sentado en una banca, o supuso que era el, porque no se le veía su cara, pero Pensy y sus 2 amigotes estaban junto a el, al verla Pensy le dijo algo y al levantarse se percato que si era el, fue hasta ella, que aún seguía parada frente a la entrada de la sala, al estar en frente de ella le dio una cachetada con mucha fuerza, luego le tomo las muñecas

-¿porque me lo hiciste, ¿a mi? (dijo Draco con un tono entre ira y melancolía, cosa que le hizo sentir mal, pero antes que le hubiera contestado la empujo y se fue)

Después de esto se fue a su cama para coger la capa invisible, pues tenía la intención de ir a ver a Gini pero al salir de su sala común decidió ir al despacho del profesor Lupin para recuperar el mapa del merodeador, al ir dio que estada el profesor viendo el mapa, al parecer algo pasada que ella desconocía o simplemente no quería, pero en esas circunstancias no se lo podía quitar por lo que tiro lo primero que dio, cuidando de no manchar la capa cosa que hizo que Lupin fuese a investigar en eso ella metió el mapa a la capa invisible y lo doblo, después se salio corriendo dejando a Lupin desconcentrado por la cualidad especial que le había adquirido la capa que tenia, después fue a su cama pensando que se había librado de esta.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Bueno les diré que pasara un suceso importante pero hasta ese momento (que suda el siguiente) envíenme Reviews por favor


	3. Fan Fict de Andrómedacap 5 y 6

**Fan Fict de Andrómeda**

Capitulo 5

Días después Andrómeda se dio por enterada que Lupin sospechada sobre su culpabilidad pero aun no tenía ninguna pista, si tenía una serie de pistas muy severas, aunque como le recordó Andrómeda, inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

--no creo que sea bueno rodar (dijo Ginny, ser encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor, ya había terminado el juego contra Slytherin y estaban festejando su victoria (NA: este día es sábado))

-- Ginny yo no rodé lo tome prestado

-- ¿Qué rodaste? (pregunto Ron asustando a andas chicas)

-- nada Ron, solo que tu hermana no me cree que mi prima me hubiera prestado su collar, pero ya le explique que así fue, pero hablando de rodar, ¿ya descubrieron que le rodaron a Lupin?

-- no pero Harry fue a hablar con el, el sospecha que fue el mapa

-- no lo creo (dijo Andrómeda con un tono serio y preocupado)

-- pues créelo, Andrómeda, el profesor Lupin te esta buscando (dijo Harry con un tono preocupado)

--bueno, ya me doy, harry tranquilo seguro que pronto reaparece el mapa

--eso espero

Después de escuchar eso Andrómeda se fue a ver porque la buscada su profesor, aunque ya tenia una sospecha, el mapa, esperada realmente que no fuera eso pero todo indicada que si lo era.

Cuando llego dio a Lupin viendo un libro.

--profesor, ¿Cómo da la búsqueda del mapa?, ¿ya encontraron?,… (Dijo fingiendo preocupación)

-- no te llame por el mapa, sino por este libro (dijo enseñando el libro que tenia en sus manos)

--ese es mi libro, regrésemelo

-- no estoy seguro, contiene magia a la que un estudiante no debería tener acceso… (Dijo con un tono serio)

-- pero es mi libro

-- además de que tal des este hechizo me podría resultar de utilidad (continuo como si no lo hubiera interrumpido enseñando el hechizo, "hechizo de la vida")

--¿a quien quieres matar? (dijo con un evidente tono de preocupación Andrómeda)

-- no matar, revivir (dijo rápidamente Lupin)

-- en ese casi necesitas este, "el hechizo de la muerte" que quita la muerte y da la vida, en el caso del "hechizó de la vida" quita la vida y da la muerte (dijo Andrómeda como si eso fuera lo mas simple del mundo; pero después de decir eso se le pusieron los ojos de plato y solo se puso a gritar como loca y salio corriendo antes que Lupin pudiera reaccionar (NA: corrió tan rápido que si estuviera compitiendo con Flash (DC) y/o Quicksilver (Marvel) les hubiera ganado) y para cuando reacciono ya no estada cerca de ese lugar)

Al poco tiempo (NA: dígase un segundo) ya estada en la casa común de Ravenclaw, para usarlo e ir a la sala de Misterios, mas precisamente a la Sala de la Muerte.

Entrando al ministerio argumentando que ida a ver a su madre por asuntos familiares urgentes, entro por pura suerte a la sala de la muerte, una ves hay se coloco delante del velo de la muerte y saco una burbuja de cristal y coloco en esta un frasco con una sustancia verde y una piedra roja y después saco un papel y escribió en el "_Sirius__Black_" y luego la lanzo al Velo, al hacer eso del velo salio y una tormenta que arrogo a un cuerpo que paresia inerte, después que este cayera el viento dejo de soplar, aunque el velo se seguía moviendo como si una brisa soplara.

Después de esto Andrómeda fue corriendo hacía el cuerpo, se sentó delante de el y coloco una piedra color blanco sobre el, la cual se hundió como si este estudiara hecho de agua, luego que hubiera desaparecido Sirius se despertó repentinamente tosiendo.

-- y la orden y harry que paso…

-- tranquilo, están bien pero mejor que te lo expliquen ellos mismos (al notar que la mirada extrañado ella agrego) yo soy Luna Andrómeda; PERO MEJOR NOS DAMOS... a menos que quieras quedarte otro rato aquí.

-- eh, si claro

Después de decir eso ambos se fueron, y cunado salieron a la sala giratoria (NA: no recuerdo el nombré) le dijo a sirius que se pusieran la capa, lograron ir a los ascensores.

-- bien para empezar tu estadas muerto desde finales del año escolar pasado, Harry quedo muy dolido pero se entero de la profecía, no se el contenido (en esto puso cara de ser una mentira muy clara), Lupin esta dando DCAO, tu no me conoces y supongo que es todo lo de mayor importancia (dijo todo sin ver a Sirius y al llegar a el atrio salieron rapadamente).

De ahí se dirigieron directamente a las chimeneas, por suerte solo vieron al sujeto que revisa las varitas, y se fueron de regreso a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Después Sirius se fue a buscar a Lupin y ella se fue a despertar a Luna para decirle que se ida a quedar con ella esa noche. Y solo le quedo esperar que todo saliera bien.

Capitulo 6

En cuando despertó Andrómeda fue a caminar dado que no pudo dormir muy bien, aunque se detuvo cercas de la oficina de Lupin, ya que escucho además de la de su profesor, 2 voces que reconoció, por lo que se acercó.

- estas seguir que no recuerdas a quien te revivió

- por millonésima ves Remus, no, no lo recuerdo; solo recuerdo el ataque y que caí a través del velo, luego algo o alguien me saco de hay y…

-espera Sirius, creo que hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo Lupin

- señorita Lee, ¿se podría saber en que podría servirle?

- bueno vera profesor es que quería saber si ya encontraron a quien rodó el Mapa del Merodeador

- QUE, ¿CÓMO QUE RODARON EL MAPA?- dijo sirius muy molesto

- si, cálmate Sirius, lo rodaron hace poco, pero el que tu regresaras es de mayor importancia, no lo tomes a mal pero no muchas personas reviven de buenas a primeras y no sabemos siquiera como.

De repente todos se quedaron callados, en el cual Andrómeda se queda viendo a Sirius con mucha curiosidad debido a que le extraño ese ataque

- ese hombre es Sirius- dijo Lupin, que había mal interpretado la forma en que mirada Andrómeda

- ah, si Harry me hablo de el- dijo tranquilamente, luego se dirigió a Sirius con un trono tranquilo y actuando muy bien que no lo conocía- mi nombré es Luna Andrómeda Fénix Lee- después de decirle esto le tendió la mano, Sirius le contesto el saludo, aunque muy apenas lograda no soltar la carcajada - bueno espero no ser muy metiche pero… - dijo pero se detuvo a meditar sus palabras o mas bien aparentar, pero obtuvo totalmente la atención de los tres hombres

- que sucede señorita Lee - dijo Ojoloco Moody

- ¿Qué no se supone que sirius estada murto? - dijo actuando como si necesitara hacer esa pregunta pero no quisiera, pero siempre con un marco de desconocimiento, lo que le gano a Sirius una carcajada y un 3 miradas asesinas dirigidas a el

- Sirius esto es muy importante, no un asunto de risa- le dijo molesto Remus

- bueno, creo que mejor me retiro- dijo Andrómeda al darse cuenta que ya debería estar en el comedor, Lupin le respondió con un movimiento afirmativo y fue directamente el comedor, ya en la mesa de Slytherin se encontró con Draco, el cual la vio con un tanto de rencor, pero vio a que un chico de 6º la ida a invitar a sentare con el la jalo a el lugar al lado suyo.

Después de esto Andrómeda se puso a comer y se retiro a sus clases, aunque en estas no paso nada relevante pero a la hora de la cena decidió caminar un poco por lo que dirigió a la orilla del lago mas cercano al bosque, ya hay se estuvo un rato sentada, hasta que escucho una vos que desconoció y no entendía bien, por lo que se puso su capa invisible y fue a ver quien era.

- así que mi "queridísimo" primo esta de nueva cuenta entre los vivos, bueno creo que podremos solucionar eso-dijo una mujer en tono sarcástico, junto a ella había alguien mas

-lo mejor será que nos dallamos a reportar con el señor oscuro Bellatrix

- si tienes razón- después de decir eso se retiraron

Después de que los extraños estudiaran algo lejos Andrómeda salio corriendo hacia el castillo, pero poco después de pasar la puerta se topo con alguien.

-disculpa, venia distraída, debí fijarme

-no importa yo también venia distraída.

- Tonks estas bien -escucho Andrómeda a Harry a sus espaldas por lo que volteó- ¿Andrómeda?

-¿tu eres Andrómeda?- dijo Tonks en tono de burla, esta solo tubo la oportunidad de mover la cabeza afirmativamente, porque Tonos agrego -Harry me estada platicando de ti en este momento y nos terminamos "topando" en todo el sentido de la palabra -termino diciendo soltando una risotada

-si, eso es cierto- dijo fingiendo seriedad y soltándose riendo, seguida por el resto.

Después de eso Harry le ayudo a levantarse, mientras Ron hacia lo mismo pero a Tonos

-Andrómeda que hacia afuera del castillo a estas horas- dijo pensativa Hermione

-eh, yo… ¡paseada!, si, es que tenia ganas de pasear- dijo muy apurada recordando a las sombras en el bosque, luego recordó que habían estado platicando de ella- por cierto ¿que le estadas platicando de mi?- dijo esto abrasándolo por el cuelo desde un lado, cosa que el respondió abrasándola con una mano por la cintura

-lo básico- dijo Harry riendo, en este momento Andrómeda se percato que Draco los veía con cara de querer matarlos, por lo que inconcientemente trago salida, cosa que llamo la atención de los demás

-creo que hoy da ser buen día para una fiesta de pillabas en cualquier casa que no tenga relación con el verde- dijo provocando la risa de los demás

-supongo que te puedes quedar con Hermione -dijo Harry

-por mi esta bien, en este momento hasta acepto el bosque prohibido- dijo en tono irónico

-bueno, no se tu pero tengo la sensación que la torre de Griffindor es mas segura dijo Tonos, provocando una risa general- lo mejor será que se vallan yendo a dormir o los dan a regañar, los veo mañana

-buenas noche- dijeron los 4, cuando ocurrió esto Andrómeda sujeto solo la mano a Harry, depuse se dirigieron a la torre de Griffindor, hasta llegar a ese lugar no hablaron, es la sala común Hermione se volteo a ver a Andrómeda.

-bueno para empezar es obvio que no podemos hacer "una fiesta de piyamas"…

-¿van a hacer una fiesta de piyamas y no me invitaron?- dijo Ginny en tono burlón

-pobre la tienen sola, triste y abandonada- dijo Luna en tono teatral, luego ambas se rieron

-¿Luna?, ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto Ron Intrigado

-digamos que por cuestión de horario quede atrapada en este sitio

En lo que continuaron hablando 2 muchachas, que Andrómeda reconoció como las compañeras de cuarto de Hermione (off: sorry olvide el nombré de las dos)

-como esta eso que dan a ser una fiesta de piyamas y no nos invitan- dijo una en tono molesto y bajo

-mira es que hace unos minutos se me ocurrió que era un buen día, pero ni yo y menos Hermione, podemos juntar gente, se que se podría, aunque sea de esta casa, pero no puedo yo sola.

-déjanos eso a nosotras

-bien que tal si lo hacemos en su cuarto- ellas respondieron que si.

Después de decir eso, se fueron por las escaleras de las chicas, ella las siguió un poco atrás, sin ser vista por Hermione, hasta el cuarto de esta y se puso a acomodar para la fiesta, todo saldría de las mil maravillas.

Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios.


End file.
